An Apartment of Cats and Strawberries
by Lusty Lolita
Summary: Amu is a 17 year old girl that has been abused many times by her crazy mother,she was now supposed to live with... Amuto
1. An Apartment of Cats and Strawberries

Yuki:Yay!I'm finally back from Paris!

Ikuto:Who cares

Amu:Ikuto stop being mean to Yuki!

Yuki&Ikuto:Whatever

-Ikuto and Yuki have sparks in their eyes and starts fighting-

Yoru and Miki:They always fight like this,-sighs-Yuki does not own shugo chara or the song,but Yuki does own this fanfic,

YukiF.Y.I this is a Songfic one-shot

Start of Story

Ikuto's POV

I turned on my i-pod as i was walking to my apartment

Jesse Mcartney-Because You Live

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart It's the end of the world in my mind Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call I've been looking for the answer Somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again Cuz of you, made it through every storm What is life, what's the use if you're killing time I'm so glad I found an angel Someone Who was there when all my hopes fell I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky Because you live, I live Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight I want to give what you've given me always Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

End of Ikuto's POV

Amu's POV

I screamed as loud as i could as my mom threw a glass bottle at me.I was bleeding from head to toes,all because i was trying to run away in the middle of the night from my crazy mother.  
A few minutes later as my mother fell asleep,i packed all of my clothes and left with my cellphone in my ear.  
Nadeshiko:I'm sorry Amu-chan,me and my family are going on a vacation with all the guardians,we asked you to come with us but you said you were busy remember?

FLASHBACK

Nadeshiko: Hey Amu-chan do you want to go to a beach house with us this Saturday?

Amu: Sorry I can't

Tadase: Why Hinamori-san

Kukai:WHAT?

Yaya:Amu-chi?

Rima:Amu...

Kairi:Joker...

Amu:I'M BUSY!

Guardians:OKAY!

END OF FLASHBACK

Amu:Oh yea.  
Guardians:We're sorry!You should have come with us!  
NadeshikoWhat about Utau?  
Amu:She's on a world tour. Nadeshiko:Oh,than where are you going to go?  
AmuI'll have to see.

End of Amu's POV

Ikuto's POV

I was walking when i bumped into something,or someone "Watch where you're..." I paused "Sorry..." The person said as they looked up at me.

"Ikuto?!I bumped into you?I take my sorry Back."She said "Aww dont be so cold Amu."I pouted,then I saw her suitcase

"Where are you going nya?"Yoru asked.

"I have nowhere to go..."She mumbled "You can stay at my place"I said "WHAT?!YOU PERVERT!!"She screamed.

Ugh,she should know better not to scream,she could wake up the people that are sleeping.

End of Ikuto's POV

To be continued.

Yuki:Before you guys say anything,I may have some part 1,2,and 3 to my stories,Amu and Utau are friends,and some characters are OOC.

Ikuto:Im gonna kill you Yuki

Amu:-fire in eyes-Ikuto and Yuki! I will kill you if you don't stop fighting!

Ikuto&Yuki:-Sweatdrops-O-okay

Su:Please Rate and Review desu! 


	2. AAOCAS:Chapter 2

Yuki:Yippee!!The third chapter of Amuto:Love From The Heart,and part 2 of An Apartment of Cats and Strawberries,but i think the story is going to be full of chapters of an Apartment of Cats and Strawberries!  
Ikuto:Yes!!If I could i'd marry you!!

Amu:-Jelousy-So,Yuki,what's it about?

Yuki:-Smirks-Major Amuto moments!!And no!They are not Lemons Ikuto!

Ikuto:Awww,Shoot!!

Amu:-blushes-I-i-i-kuto you perve!!

Ikuto:Stuttering hm?I think you'd like a lemon.

Yuki:SHUT UP SO I CAN GO ON WITH THE STINKING STORY YOU BAKAS!!

Amu and Ikuto:OKAY!!

Ran:GO!GO!YUKI-CHAN DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

x:Start of Story:x

Recap:  
I was walking when i bumped into something,or someone "Watch where you're..."

I paused "Sorry..." The person said as they looked up at me.

"Ikuto?!I bumped into you?I take my sorry Back."She said "Aww dont be so cold Amu."I pouted,then I saw her suitcase

"Where are you going nya?"Yoru asked.

"I have nowhere to go..."She mumbled "You can stay at my place"I said "WHAT?!YOU PERVERT!!"She screamed.

Ugh,she should know better not to scream,she could wake up the people that are sleeping.

x:Amu's POV:x

Ugh,maybe i Should move in with Ikuto.Just to be safe.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Hm?"

"Where are your parents?"

"I live by myself"

"So you mean..."

"Yup"

"OH.HELL.NO.IKUTO."

"What?"

"Nothing"

End Of Amu's POV

Ikuto's POV

Oh this is going to be interesting.

I yawned as i unlocked my apartment door.

"Ikuto,where am i going to sleep?"

"Amu,1)You ask TOO many questions,2)With me,of course,3)Got any milk up your sleeve?"

"Ikuto!At a time like this you can only think about milk?WAIT SLEEP WITH YOU NEV-"

She was cut off by the lustful taste of his tongue inside her mouth.  
Too be Continued

Yuki:YEA!!Cliffy!!Im so evil!!

Ikuto:YES!A ROMANTIC MOMENT WITH AMU!!

Amu:PERVERT!!

Yuki:Amu you drop your act we know you like Ikuto

Amu:Oh,OKAY!

-Amu Jumps on Ikuto and Kisses Him passionetly-

Yuki:Ugh,at times like this i have to say this QUICK

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!

P.S.I will delete the first Chapter of this Story so if you want to read it,READ IT!QUICK!! 


End file.
